Love With a Side of Magic
by princessofkingsbury
Summary: It's the story continued! sophie and howl are engaged and the hardest part has arrived. Planning a wedding for a wizard and human and the meeting of the families! Howl worries, Sophie cleans, Calcifer is sarcastic, and Markl is blissfully oblivious! Fluff
1. Chapter 1

1Howl was pacing back and forth in front of calcifer, who was getting rather fed up.

"Look Howl, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just four words. I never imagined that Horrible Howl, The great Pendragon, and the amazing wizard Jenkins would be so scared to ask a simple question!"

Today was the day that Howl had planned to finally ask Sophie to marry him. He had finally gathered up the nerve to ask her. Well... some of the nerve.

"It's not that easy Cal. I'm nervous. What if she says no?"

"Listen, she loves you right?" Howl nodded his head. "And you love her. So then why is there a reason to say no? I just think you're a big baby."

Howl growled. "If you think it's so easy then I'd like to see you try."

"Fine I will. Sophie!" Calcifer called.

"Yes Calcifer?" Sophie asked coming down the stairs carrying a basket of clothes.

"Sophie will you marry me?" Howl slapped himself on the forehead. Sophie just stared blankly at them.

"Well I-I... I d-don't... Well I-What?!"

"It's nothing dear. Cal's just trying to be funny. Here, let me get those for you." Howl walked over and took the basket from her.

"I am not trying to be funny. I'm just trying to show howl how to propose because to chicken to do it himself."

Howl groaned and Sophie continued to stare at the two of them blankly.

"Would someone mind explaining."

Before Howl could say anything Markl burst into castle.

"Sophie! There's some customers at the flower shop."

"Oh!" Sophie immediately forgot everything else. "I better get going."

When she left the room howl turned to scold Calcifer.

"What so you think you're doing?!"

"Well you pompous know-it-all, you were too slow! Now Sophie's gonna marry me!" Calcifer laughed causing his flames to shoot higher.

"Sophie's marrying Calcifer?! No way!? I always thought she would marry you master howl." Markl shrugged his shoulders and ran after Sophie with heen right at his heels.

"SHE'S NOT MARRYING A FIRE DEMON!!!!" Howl yelled after him. He spun around and glared at cal. "And you. You little devil. You are absolutely no help at all." Howl stalked up the stairs to re-evaluate his strategy.

It seemed to be the most difficult thing howl would ever do. He knew he was a coward. He tried to fix that, but with Sophie. She just made him want to hide from his insecurity. He knew how perfect she was. How loving, caring and not to mention beautiful. In comparison, every girl he'd ever known, (and there were a lot) were vile and ugly. She seemed like the angel who he needed to rescue him.

Howl sighed and pulled out the ring he had bought her. Beautiful. Like her.

Tomorrow. Howl was closing the shop and taking her out tomorrow. Some where special where he could finally ask her that important question.

"Sophie?"

"Yes Markl?"

"Why are you marrying Calcifer."

Laughter could be heard coming from inside the castle from a certain little flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie locked the door to the flower shop. She looked around and recalled how her new life had started by her locking the shop, or so she thought, and the witch entering. It seemed long ago and yet like yesterday. she smiled to herself as she watched the sun set through the doors. The end of another day, and she was content. Tomorrow would be a new day, and she hoped the beginning of a wonderful life.

Oh she knew quite well of Howl's plan to propose. The signs were obvious and she'd have to be someone like her mother to not read them. Memories of her childhood flooded her mind and of her mothers flighty and vigorous actions. She hadn't spoken to her since she paid a visit during the war. And Sophie didn't seem to mind at all.

As for Howl's proposal, Sophie had grown a bit impatient waiting for him. She didn't want to just remain his "cleaning lady"…with benefits. Not that it ever resorted to "that". Sophie was not that kind of girl, but there were always those kisses, some sweet that spoke the words they both thought, the stolen kisses throughout the day and those kisses that just left her speechless. Those were the moments Sophie longed for through out the day. But to be selfish for once she wanted more.

She wanted to walk through the market, and strange as it seemed, she wanted to hear the merchants wife whisper "there goes Howl's wife". She wanted to be known as the wife of the terrible howl! She wanted to be Mrs. Pendragon, Mrs. Jenkins, or even Mrs. the Terrible Howl if she had to! She just wanted to be his. Whatever he said his declarations of love didn't seem enough, she wanted legit proof that she was his and vices versa.

She sighed, hating the fact that she kept getting caught up in her thoughts. She still needed to put Markl to bed. Heaven knows that boy hates to go willingly. She left the shop entering the castle. She saw the witch of the waste sitting quietly watching the fire. Again. And Calcifer was sitting quietly staring back. The two were locked in a deep battle of staring…who would be the winner was hard to determine.

"Where-" Calcifer interrupted her.

"Markl, is with Howl upstairs." He said quickly never looking away from his target.

"Is he getting him to go to bed? It's a real pain." She rolled her eyes thinking of how Markl had become her own child even though she was far to young to have one his age.

"I don't think so. He's talking to him about something." Calcifer informed her. Sophie then started her walk up the stairs making a note to sweep the cobwebs that were quickly forming on the ceiling in the crevices. She hated spiders. Pests.

When Sophie came near Markl's door she heard howl's voice.

"For the last time Markl. Sophie is NOT marrying Calcifer!"

"Well then why did he propose to her? Does he love her like you do master Howl?" She heard Howl sigh.

"There is no one who loves her like I do Markl. Calcifer was just trying out his sense of humor. It still needs work." He said grimly. She had to contain her giggle. She had to admit it was fairly funny!

"Then why don't you propose to her? I mean, isn't that what your supposed to do?" Sophie could imagine Markl's adorable face twisted with confusion at his masters actions.

"I'm trying! Give me a break! I'm a coward! I'm scared of rejection markl! You wouldn't understand!"

How howl was able to complain to a small boy about his problems was beyond her. Sometimes he acted like a small boy himself.

Markl laughed.

"Oh come on! Why would she say no? You're a catch master Howl!"

"Thanks Markl. Now I think you should get to bed before Sophie comes in here. You remember what happened last time?" Sophie literally had to cover her mouth not to laugh. She had locked Markl out of the castle as he tried to run away from her, refusing to go to bed. He had banged on the door until he agreed to go to bed. Howl felt bad for the boy but knew better not to interfere with Sophie's punishments. It did work though.

Howl's footsteps were coming to the door. "Good night Markl."

Sophie didn't want Howl to know she was listening. She wanted him to feel as if he surprised her the next day. So in a haste to get away Sophie fled down the stairs…only to trip and go flying landing at the bottom.

That was gonna leave a bruise…everywhere.

When Howl came out of Markl's room he saw Sophie hit the bottom of the stairs. He rushed down to her as she was pushing her self up groaning.

"Sophie! Are you alright?! How could you fall down the stairs?! Were you even looking?! Does anything hurt? Anything broken? Oh my god!" Howl continued his raving. He didn't let her get up, but picked her up and set her on the couch. He held her face in his hands kneeling on the ground beside the couch.

"Are you in any pain?" he looked her in the eyes and she saw his concern.

"Nothing but my ego, and hopefully that will heal!" she smiled at him, trying to convince her she was okay. He didn't really fall for it. He insisted checking her thoroughly for any injuries. Her forehead was bruised which he kissed tenderly. She felt much better."

Howl was making a mental note to change the house and get rid of the stairs.

Unfortunately calcifer was distracted and lost the staring contest. The witch of the waste had a great laugh at the expense of both Calcifer and Sophie and ended up falling asleep.

"See what you did Sophie?! I LOST!" Calcifer sulked under his log. "Your not graceful at all are you? I mean first you crash a plane into my face and then you trip down a flight of stairs! How are you still alive?"

"CALCIFER!"

* * *

A/N: update! Proposal next chapter! Yay! I want lots of reviews my lovelies!!!!! So hit that button and tell me what you think!!!

Review thanks to

**something wicca this way comes**

**i-am-a-warrior**

**only Black Lover**

**Whispering Lotus**

Thank you!!!!!


End file.
